Bringer of the Future
by PJMo
Summary: Mikoto is thinking of her past up until now. But later on there is only one thing on her mind. Warning: may contain scenes of childbirth and labour in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

'I was just getting ready to go to bed' - thought Mikoto as she put her pajamas on slowly, avoiding harming her massive, 9 month pregnent belly. Not that she would actually be going to sleep mind. How could she with such an enormass absess on the front of her? She had not enjoyed being cooped up inside the house 4 months in. Her husband, Fugaku, had insisted. It was not that he was trying to make her life miserable. He meerly wished the best for his heir, it's only natural. The only time she went out was for scans and checkups, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

'I was concerned as he seemed to be doing alot of moving around' - Her tiny child hardly ever moved. For alot of her pregnancy she had thought he was going to end up still-born. So, fed up with her constant worry, Fugaku perchased a small stethascope in order to reasure her that their baby was safe and well. Mikoto enjoyed having the stethascope. At first she simply used it as a means of checking on her baby. But after this she would sit for hours just listening to her infants heartbeat. His subtle movements every now and then. She was tranfixed during her scans. Watching intently. Assessing the development of her unborn child and gradually beginning to look forward to the arrival. She insisted on not knowing the baby's sex until he or she was born. Which wouldn't be long now.

As Mikoto lay next to her husband she began to think of all the memories of her life. At the age of 16 she was informed by her doctor that she was unlikely to ever concieve children. She ran home, went straight upstairs and sobbed uncontrollably to several days. For Uchiha women it was almost a requirement. You MUST produce an heir. Someone to carry along the blood traits. And as she sat on her bed her hand subcontiously drifted to her abdomen. 'Will I never be a mother?'

Dispite this the young Uchiha heir, aged 21 at the time, had still requested to marry her. At the time Mikoto felt she had no choice but to accept. There were many who believed this should not happen. If Lady Uchiha cannot carry children whom will become the next leader? But unbecoming of the young and future leader, Fugaku couldn't help but adore everything about her. The blue tint in her hair that shone in the sunlight. Her light, alabaster complexion was like porcaline on a china doll. The way her big, dark eyes always managed to sparkle even in the dullest of places. Everything. She was everything to him.

She was at the tender age of 17 when she married Fugaku and a part of her wondered at the time whether she had rushed things. Though there was really no rush at all. It took her 4 years to finally, against all odds, concieve their first child.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'I remember very clearly when I told my husband I was pregnant. To say he had an unconventional reaction would be letting him off lightly.' - Mikoto chuckled to herself.

"Well that wasn't the conventional reaction." Mikoto stated, looking rather displeased.

"I thought you said you couldn't have kids!" Fugaku said, desperatly trying to avoid the matter in hand as much as possible.

"I said it wasn't likely. I never said it couldn't be done you just never listen to me."

"I do."

"Do you really? Well then tell me what was I doing yesterday morning?" Mikoto questioned, knowing full well he had no idea. She watched him pause. "Give up?"

"No. You err... went to your mothers?"

"No."

"Gardening?"

"Wrong."

"Brothel?"

"Really? REALLY!"

"Okay, okay what were you doing?"

"Having the exact same conversation with you as I am now. I'm pregnant, Fugaku!" She sighed shortly after and he still looked like the word had clogged up his think tank. "P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant." There was another long pause until eventually.

"Holy crap, Mikoto. Congratulations!" Fugaku exclaimed with an idiotic grin on his face that made his wife punch him square in the face. Then he changed his face to an iridescent smile that made the whole room ignite with colour.

"Am I gonna be a Dad?" He asked so sweetly. She smiled back and nodded. They hugged tightly and a lone tear escaped Fugaku's eyes. Though he didn't admit to it when she told her friends.

Once her friends knew word quickly spread around Konoha and Mikoto was finally starting to be respected. She had been shunned for marrying Lord Uchiha.

Many believed she should have not been aloud to marry him if there was a chance she cold not produce an heir. But all that was different now. She could show her face around the settlement without fear. One man even refused to believe she was really a woman and deemed her a thing of no purpose. A meer burden to any man who was fool enough to take her as a bride.

He died shortly after Mikoto married into the main household. Mikoto, dare say, did not go to the funeral. Nor did she make any concessions to the 'unfortunate' event when it was raised to her. She was secretly glad the old fart was gone.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A long while. My computer is absolutely buggered :(. But now I have a new hard drive so I shall update soon. :) xx


End file.
